


𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐝 ━━━ 𝔻. 𝕄𝔸𝕃𝔽𝕆𝕐

by lightupmydays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupmydays/pseuds/lightupmydays
Summary: She didn't think much of it. He certainly didn't think much of it, either. They didn't think about it at all, really.  It was just a moment. Identical to the one that came before that, identical to the one that would follow. Unbeknownst to the two students, though, that fleeting moment was purely defining.And then they were, effectively, forever changed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. a brief introduction;

━━✫・*。

 _forever changed_

・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

There's a certain kind of moment in life. **Defining moments** , people like to call them. Moments that do not last very long. In the blink of an eye they are gone again, leaving no trace behind. 

They may come in low whispers. Quiet, tentative, safe, like a soft Autumn breeze. Sometimes in a startling rush of emotion, the impact hitting like a menacing wave upon a shore. They may pour down heavily too, threatening raging storms lingering in the atmosphere. However big, however small, defining moments manage to knock the wind out of us. Always unexpected, always unsolicited, if not untimely. Beautifully disruptive in their own way.

There is an obvious catch. Defining moments are very much unnoticeable for most people. We are utterly unaware of turning points. Most would never care to single out a fragment of their instants, would never rationalize or ponder their mundane existence in such an uncommon, unnecessary way. Because a defining moment is, still, essentially just a moment. Nothing but one single moment that is quickly forgotten, tossed onthe big pile of other discarded, unassuming past events preserved by the memory. That is until realization creeps in, of course, ever so suddenly. The veil is gone and, finally, we see. And we hear as well. Out of nowhere, the rug is pulled from under our feet, and we stumble upon new clarity.

Defining moments and turning points silently shape our present, future, past. They attach themselves to a particular sequence, intrinsically personal and overwhelmingly private. Whether we know it or not, whether we like it or not, it happens and then there we are. _Defined_.

Some people are different, though. Some people, when it comes to it, have a feeling and their instincts kick in. They have a 'feeling in their gut', they say, even though they cannot put into words exactly how they know that something will come to pass. And so, they might even think to themselves: " _This feels big, for some reason. Or, maybe it could be. I don't understand, not yet. But I have a feeling that eventually, I will. For now, right in this moment, all I now is that I'm forever changed by whatever happens next_." A wonderful thing to possess such feel.

Emeline Juneberry was not that fortunate. 

Her self awareness remained dormant that night, much like the way it was any other night, as a matter of fact. She was as clueless before as she was during and after. Therefore, the young girl had no ability of foreseeing what the future lay ahead of her, which is what Emeline failed to notice when her eyes locked with his. Momentarily, of course, over with the flicker of a match. Then, from across the Slytherin table, his deep blue eyes darted to a different face, and hers did the same.

She didn't think much of it. He certainly didn't think much of it, either. They didn't think about it at all, really. It was just a moment, another one from the million plausible moments encapsulated within a single second. Identical to the one that came before that, identical to the one that would follow.

However, unbeknownst to the two students, that fleeting moment exchanged was nothing but purely defining. And then they were, effectively, **_forever changed._**

・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

╒══════════════════╕

╘══════════════════╛

𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴;

this story may contain: character deaths, explicit descriptions of violence, mentions of physical & emotional abuse, adult language, explicit sexual content, mental health issues.

𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐛𝐣𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐬, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧.

𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗿;

whatever you recognize, it's from the books/movies, the rest of the content is my creation. i don't own the harry potter franchise. all rights go to j.k rowling (sigh), warner bros, etc. however, i do own my original characters and their story and they may not be re-distributed in any way, shape, or form.

𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗱𝗶𝘁𝘀;

I do **not** own any of the images or gifs used in this book (𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭.)

© 𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐔𝐏𝐌𝐘𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐒 (𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎)

♡ 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦! ♡


	2. cast;

"... 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐮𝐭. 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐚𝐥, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭?"

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘧𝘰𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱. 𝘚𝘰, 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦."

"𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡."

"𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦. 𝘌𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺... 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘢?"

╒══════════════════╕

╘══════════════════╛

ＣＡＳＴ

・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐄𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐄𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲

𝐓𝐨𝐦 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐭𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐟𝐨𝐲

𝐄𝐥𝐥𝐞 𝐅𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐉𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞 '𝐉𝐨' 𝐂𝐫𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐬

𝐑𝐨𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐚 𝐚𝐬 𝐄𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐏𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐬

\-- & 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐏𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐬

・。.・゜𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦:

Not gonna lie. Dracotok brought me here, lol. I'm still relatively new to the hp universe, so there's plenty of concepts and storylines I'll probably mess up... apologies in advance! I'll give my best to make this story entertaining. Writing hp stuff related makes me super nervous but it's always nice to explore different things, so yes, I'm giving this a try. Please, be kind! 

The main plot in 'forever changed' takes place three years after the battle of Hogwarts, and by 'main' i mean that's the present story, where events are actually taking place (chapters titled 𝗡𝗢𝗪). Backstory is absolutely important though, there'll be flashbacks to Draco and Emeline's years in Hogwarts (chapters titled 𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗡). However, it is important to note that there will most likely be time skips between each memory --that's because their characters weren't really in each other's lives. They were not friends, they weren't even in the same house... the two had very different experiences during those formative years. 

I'm not very sure about the most of the details (i'm kinda winging it tbh) but what I can say is that, like my other fanfic (trust my heart; bucky barnes), i'm very fond of slow burns and a proper world-building... so it might take a little time for Emeline and Draco to get where i want them to be. but that's okay! i'll make sure to spice things up as soon as i can lol

𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 !!!! 𝐢𝐥𝐲 !!!! ♡♥


End file.
